Frost and Fire
by QuothenCatastrophe
Summary: One-shot for GirlofLegend. Rain can pour, but so can tears. VladxDanny, father/son, NOT SLASH. Angst-y beginning, but has a happy ending.


**Hello, I'm QuothenCatastrophe, this oneshot is dedicated to ****GirlofLegend****, for being my first review and fav on my other story **_**Between the Lines**_**.**

**I asked what she wanted, and this is the end result.**

**Also, I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, if I did…oh well you don't want to know…)**

**Inspired by: "**_**DP – Rain" by**_** MasterFranny & "**_**DP: Rain"**_** by ~ Sky-Ghost – both on DeviantART**

*** One final note: this takes place roughly half a year after Phantom Planet.**

**Frost & Fire**

"_Tears and Rain are almost the same, but from different sources" - Unknown_

He stands there, a boy around fifteen, with soaked raven hair matted against his white and red shirt. He's on a small hill, on the outskirts of his hometown of Amity; the view is something he enjoys, a cross between overcast and a sunset. This teen just stares into the distance, his sky blue eyes so much older than his years. Oh, he has friends-two great ones- as a matter of fact, but there is only so much that they can understand and connect with each other. There is a thin veil separating him between him and everyone else he loves, thin but it is there, and its name is Death. Sure, he reasons, that he is still alive for the most part, but therein lays the magic word, " _for the most part." _ In fact, he would normally be hanging out with them right now, but for some strange reason he's changed his mind, and was controlled by some unforeseen force was inexplicitly drawn here. When he arrives, he understands why, the monument he looks up. On the hill is a monument to none other than his formal archenemy, Vladimir Masters. For a while after the whole Disasteroid fiasco, he enjoyed it, the idea that his strongest enemy was no more. Eventually, however, he began to miss it: the fights, the witty banter, just the sheer challenge. Ordinary fights simply lost their luster, at his best he'd be distracted, but now a days, he was mostly zoned out. After awhile, his friends began to notice. He would try to explain this…this emptiness, but they simply didn't understand, and he began to avoid them. Now he knew that Amity Park now detested the former mayor, but out of respect for him they built a monument to Vlad- and all of his frootloopiness- on the outskirts of their town, at his request. He rarely comes, but sometimes he just walks- he hardly has any need to "Go Ghost," anymore since now he can use his powers in human form-there stares for a moment and leaves. Other times, though like today, he actually stays and talks to the monument, recalling good- and not-so-good times. The wind is starting to blow, and not long after, rain begins to pour, fast and cold. Why should he even be feeling cold now? After all, he has an ice core, but now he realizes, the frost isn't coming from the rain-no- it's coming from loneliness. He was an abomination, a mix that should not exist, oil and water, fire and ice, _life and death._ Yet he wasn't alone when his enemy was around, both creatures of both realms, both halfas. Sure, he has his "cousin," Danielle, but she only exists because he does. She never stays; she's a free spirit, _unlike himself_. He isn't sure what makes home do it, but for the first time in two months, he decides to "Go Ghost." His signature rings of light travel down from his center, but the lack of his normal energy while doing so, would make him unrecognizable to anyone else who knew him. He sighs, and walks up closer to the monument. He places a gloved hand to the stone and lets his tears fall. He doesn't make a sound, because the noise inside his own head seems too loud. Finally he begins to speak, "You know, I hope you realize, that I did hate you at first. You know for the way you tried to kill my Dad, the way you hit on my Mom- which I still cannot explain how creepy that was, the way you tried to make me your son…" he sniffs a little and then continues, " Don't even get me started on all that other stuff that earned you the title of "Frootloop…" He grins for a second and then becomes somber and his voice drops to a whisper, "But, I just wish I could tell you that I…I will miss you, be-because I was never truly alone- even when we did fight- it was amazing!" He pauses and takes a deep breath, "Heck, I even think I had a little bit of fun at certain times... but my point is, is that I will truly miss you." His voice normally gains an echo-y quality in ghost form, but now his voice is like a breeze- there but almost nonexistent. His last words echo back "Miss you, miss you." With this last statement, he turns to leave, but that's when he feels something on his shoulder, something warm. Instinct causes him to cringe and he slowly turns. Disbelief, there stands his archenemy, grey hair and midnight blue eyes. Surprisingly there is no anger in those eyes, no glint of red that is usually present when they stand face-to-face, only a hint of sadness. His hand is like his enemy's core, fire, but not a raging inferno, more like a warm hearth. He welcomes it. The teen almost wants to hug the man- but given the history decide that a simple handshake would do. Yet his hand goes through the apparition of his former enemy, huh, so make that the truly, 100% ghost of his enemy. The man speaks, "Hello there Daniel, you can stop gaping at me now." The teen didn't even realize he was and closed his mouth; he wants to ask questions, but he cannot speak. " No questions, my boy, I haven't the time for it. I wanted to say farewell, just one last time, unfinished business I suppose… oh and please give my regards to Maddie-would you please? One last thing, live your life, Daniel, I'm not kidding. Live to the fullest and truly I will miss you too, my little badger…" with that Vlad fades into nothing. The teen, by the name of Daniel just stands in the rain, slightly dumbfounded, yet somehow, no longer cold. And with that the rain finally stops.

**If you reread this, listen to "I Miss You," by Blink 182… just trust me **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**~QuothenCatastrophe~**


End file.
